Angel
by Anime-Blue-Angel
Summary: Angel komt Horo horo tegen. ze vindt hem gelijk leuk en besluit met hem mee te gaan om zijn vrienden te ontmoeten. ze begint Horo horo steeds leuker en leuker te vinden, maar vindt hij haar ook leuk... HorohoroTreyxOC AnnaxYoh PillecaxLen
1. Chapter 1

1

**Angel**

"Een cola graag," zei ik, ik betaalde en ging aan een tafel zitten.

Droevig staarde ik voor me uit.

Opeens hoorde ik een vriendelijke stem, "Mag ik erbij komen zitten? Alles is vol."

Ik keek op en knikte.

"Bedankt!" zei de jongen, hij ging tegenover me zitten.

Hij zette zijn tas op de grond en keek me aan, "Ik heet Horo horo, maar noem me maar Trey," hij glimlachte.

"Leuk je te ontmoeten Trey, ik heet Angel," ik lachte terug.

Ik nam een slok van me cola.

Hij pakte iets uit zijn tas, waarschijnlijk iets te eten, en vroeg, "Wil je ook wat?"

Ik schudde me hoofd, voorzichtig bekeek ik hem, hij had blauw haar dat omhoog stond, hemelblauwe ogen waar ik wel eeuwig naar zou willen kijken en een lieve lach als hij lachte.

Hij merkte dat ik naar hem zat te kijken en keek me aan.

Ik keek snel de andere kant op en nam een slok van me drinken.

"Is er wat? Je kijkt zo verdrietig," vroeg Trey.

Ik keek aan en probeerde te lachen, "Ik heb ruzie met me ouders gehad, maar het is niets bijzonders."

"Sorry, wat rot voor je," hij legde zijn hand op mijn hand.

Ik bloosde, doe normaal man, dacht ik, je kent hem pas net!

"Zeg Trey, waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?" vroeg ik.

"Ik kom uit het noorden, ik ben hier op vakantie, ik zou m'n vrienden gaan opzoeken," zei hij, hij keek op zijn horloge en stond op.

Zijn gezicht werd een beetje rood, "Heb je zin om met me mee te gaan?" vroeg hij, hij stak zijn hand naar me uit.

Ik dacht even na, m'n ouders zouden me vermoorden als ze wisten dat ik weg was, zeker met een jongen.

Verlegen pakte ik zijn hand, en stond op.

We stonden nog maar net buiten toen ik hem vroeg, "Ben jij een shamaan?" ik wilde het vanaf het begin al vragen.

Verrast keek hij me aan, "Ja, en jij?"

"Nee, maar ik kan wel andere dingen," zei ik, ik toverde een vuurbal te voorschijn.

"Wow, vet cool!" hij keek me sprakeloos aan, hij pakte zijn snowboard en ging erop staan.

"Zo zijn we veel sneller," zei hij.

Voorzichtig stapte ik erop en hield Trey vast bij zijn middel.

"Daar gaan we dan!"

* * *

**Trey**

"Yoh! Doe de deur open, ik ben het Trey!"

Ik hoorde een geluid en de deur werd open gemaakt.

"Hey Trey, leuk je weer eens te zien!" hij keek naar Angel, "Dit is Angel."

"Hallo," zei ze verlegen, Yoh lachte naar haar, "Kom binnen, jullie hebben vast…"

Opeens hoorde we de koude stem van Anna.

Angel stond dicht tegen me aan, waardoor ik moest blozen.

"Yoh! Kom hier, je moet het eten nog maken!"

"Sorry maar ik moet even ervandoor, anders vermoordt Anna me nog!" en hij rende weg.

We liepen naar binnen en ik liep naar de woonkamer, met Angel vlak achter me aan.

"Wie is Anna?" vroeg ze, ze was duidelijk geschrokken van haar.

Ik lachte, "Anna is de vrouw van Yoh."  
Angel keek me met grote ogen aan, 'Vrouw? Zijn ze niet een beetje te jong om getrouwd te zijn?"

Ik haalde m'n schouders op, "Ik denk het," ik ging zitten op de bank.

Angel ging naast me zitten.

"Hey, daar ben ik weer," zei Yoh, hij kwam lachend naar ons toegelopen en ging naast me zitten.

"Hey, je leeft nog!" grapte ik, we moesten lachen.

"Maar zo meteen niet meer!"

Anna stond in de deuropening met haar handen in haar zij.

Geschrokken en bang verstopt Yoh zich achter mij.

Anna keek naar Angel en haar boze blik verdween meteen.

"Anna!" Angel liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een knuffel.

Sprakeloos keken Yoh en ik elkaar aan.

Anna keek ons aan en glimlachte.

Wow! Anna glimlachte! Dat is voor het eerst! Jammer dat ik er geen foto van heb gemaakt!

"Angel is mijn zusje, onze ouders scheidde en toen werden we uit elkaar gehaald."

Angel huilde, "Ik kon er alleen maar van dromen om je weer te zien An, ik droom nu toch niet?"

Anna hield haar stevig vast.

Ze lieten elkaar weer los, Anna's gezicht stond op onweer, 'Yoh! Wat doe je hier nog! 20 rondjes om het huis!"

"Maar Anna…" begon Yoh, Anna lachte, al snel had Yoh door dat het een grap was.

"Omdat mijn zusje en ik elkaar weer hebben ontmoet, hoef je voor deze ene keer geen training te doen," ze wilde weglopen maar Yoh knuffelde haar.

"Bedankt!" zei hij blij, ze liepen de kamer uit.

Ik stond op en gaf Angel sloeg mijn armen om Angel heen.

Angel sloeg haar armen om mijn nek.

"Ik ben zo gelukkig," fluisterde ze, ik kon alleen maar glimlachen.

* * *

**Angel**

Die nacht kon ik niet slapen, ik was te blij en opgewonden.

Ik liep de trap af en ging naar buiten.

Er waaide een zacht briesje, ik deed mijn ogen dicht.

Ik heb m'n zus weer ontmoet! En ik heb twee nieuwe vrienden erbij, dacht ik blij.

Trey…

Bij de gedachte aan hem moest ik al blozen.

Ik schudde m'n hoofd en deed mijn ogen weer open.

Nee, je mag hem niet leuk vinden Angel, je ouders zouden hem toch net als alle anderen afwijzen!

Bedroefd keek ik omhoog.

* * *

**Trey**

Slaperig deed ik mijn ogen open.

Hoorde ik nou iemand de trap afgaan?

Ik stapte uit bed en liep zachtjes de trap af.

Gelukkig weet ik welke treden kraken en welke niet, dacht ik.

Ik keek om me heen en zag niemand.

Vast verbeelding, dacht ik, maar nu ik hier toch ben…

Ik deed de achterdeur open en zag Angel zitten.

"Angel?"

Ze draaide zich om en keek me verrast aan, "Ik kon niet slapen," zei ze, ik ging naast haar zitten.

Ze keek me blij aan.

Haar mooie chocoladebruine ogen keken me vriendelijk aan.

"Weet je, ik heb ook een zusje," zei ik.

"Ja? Hoe heet ze?"

Ik glimlachte en keek naar haar, "Ze heet Pillica, ze is veertien jaar, een jaar jonger dan ik, ik ben echt gek op haar, maar soms…"

Angel moest lachen, "Ze is net zo oud als ik."

"Maar minder aardig en lief als jij."

Angel bloosde.

Ik gaapte en stond op, "Het was leuk om met je gepraat te hebben, al was het maar voor even," zei ik.

Angel glimlachte, "Dat vind ik ook."

"Slaap lekker," zei ik en ik liep naar binnen.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Angel**

Gapend liep ik de trap af, ik zag dat Anna al wakker was.

"Hey zus," zei ik vrolijk, ik ging naast haar zitten op de bank, ze was een of ander soap aan het kijken.

"Hoi," mompelde ze, zonder haar blik van de tv af te wenden.

Ik lachte, "Altijd al geweten dat je gek op soaps was."

Dit keer keek ze wel naar me en ze glimlachte.

Ik knuffelde haar, "Ik ben zo blij dat ik je terug heb!"

Ze glimlachte en knuffelde me terug.

"Ik ga wat drinken, wil je ook?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik opstond.

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

Ik haalde me schouders op en liep de keuken in.

Waar in hemelsnaam staan de bekers! Dacht ik.

Ik deed wat kasten open, maar zonder enig succes.

Opeens hoorde ik een stem achter me, "De bekers staan hier."

Ik draaide me om en zag Yoh naar me toe lopen, hij deed een kastdeur open en pakte een beker.

"Bedankt, zeg, hoe wist je dat ik naar bekers opzoek was?"

Yoh lachte geheimzinnig, "Gewoon."

Ik draaide de kraan open en hield m'n beker eronder.

"Je bent heel anders dan Anna, niet te geloven dat jullie zussen zijn," zei hij.

Ik keek hem aan en begon te lachen, "Wat is er zo anders aan mij dan?"

Yoh zei niks en liep de keuken uit.

Ik hoorde Anna tegen hem schreeuwen, "Yoh! Heb je al twintig rondjes om het huis gerend?"

"Maar Anna…" ik moest lachen, dus dat bedoelde Yoh.

Ik liep de keuken uit en botste tegen Trey op.

Ik morste het water op zijn shirt.

"Sorry, ik zag je niet," ik werd rood en keek naar beneden.

"Geeft niet," zei Trey lachend, hij keek me aan.

Ik keek hem in zijn blauwe ogen, hij is zó leuk, dacht ik, snel liep ik de woonkamer binnen.

**Trey**

Ik keek Angel na totdat ze de woonkamer in verdween.

Ze is zo mooi, dacht ik, ik liep haar achterna.

Ik ging aan tafel zitten en begon te eten.

Ondertussen bekeek ik haar.

Haar chocoladebruine ogen keken Anna blij aan en haar bruine haar glansde als de zon erop scheen.

Hijgend kwam Yoh binnen, hij ging naast me zitten en keek hoe ik naar Angel zat te kijken.

Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht, "Je moet haar echt eens uit vragen," fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

Ik bloosde lichtjes en keek hem verbaasd aan, "Wie?"

Yoh grijnsde meer en begon met eten, hij wist dat ik wist wie hij bedoelde.

Angel en Anna kwamen ook aan tafel zitten.

"Len komt vandaag langs," zei Anna, op een koude toon als altijd.

En op dat moment hoorde we iemand op de deur kloppen.

"Dat is vast Len, ik doe wel open," zei Yoh, hij stormde de kamer uit.

Ik hoorde de deur opengaan, "Wel, dat duurde lang," hoorde ik Len geïrriteerd zeggen.

"Sorry," zei Yoh.

Ze verschenen in de deuropening.

"Len, ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen," hij wees naar Angel.

"hallo, ik ben Angel, ik ben het zusje van Anna," zei ze.

Len zei niks, hij keek eerst naar Angel en toen naar Anna.

"Hey Lennie, lang niet gezien," zei ik, Len keek me geïrriteerd aan.

Hij ging tegenover me zitten, naast Angel, en zei, "De naam is Len!"

Ik lachte, "Dat weet ik Lennie," Len wilde uithalen, maar hij hield zich in.

Hij is wel veranderd zeg, vroeger zou hij me een klap in m'n gezicht hebben gegeven, dacht ik.

Ik hield m'n mond en zweeg.

"Ben jij ook een shamaan?" vroeg Angel aan Len, Len keek haar aan en voor het eerst dacht ik dat hij glimlachte.

"Ja, ik ben een shamaan," hij wees naar me, "Maar niet zo een als die dombo tegenover me!"

"Hey!" ik keek hem beledigd aan.

Angel lachte, "Het lijkt me cool om een shamaan te zijn," zei ze zacht, maar hard genoeg om het te verstaan.

"Het is wel leuk," zei Yoh, die het gesprek had mee zitten luisteren, "Maar het is wel hard werken!"

Angel haalde haar schouders op, "Werken of niet, het lijkt me nog steeds cool!"

Ik schoot meteen wakker, "Angel, laat eens zien wat je mij gister liet zien."

Angel keek me niet begrijpend aan, toen werden haar ogen groot, ze knikte.

Ze toverde een vuurbal te voorschijn.

Yoh keek haar met open mond aan en zelfs Lennie was stil.

Toen deed ze haar hand weer dicht en de vuurbal verdween.

"Kom eens mee," zei Anna, ze pakte haar hand en liep de kamer uit.

**Angel**

Anna trok me mee de tuin in.

"Wat is er An?" vroeg ik, ze legde een vinger op haar lippen en begon te praten.

"Hoelang kan je dat al?" vroeg ze, ik dacht even na.

"Sinds ik 5 was, eerst kon ik het niet zo goed onder controle houden, maar nu gaat het steeds beter."

Anna knikte, "Hm, kan je ook iets anders?"

"Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet, ik heb ooit wel eens de tijd stil gezet omdat ik dan meer tijd had om te leren voor een proefwerk, hoezo?"

Anna zei niks en stond op.

"Vanaf vandaag ga je net als Yoh en de rest trainen, maar je gaat andere dingen doen dan zij," ze hielp me overeind.

"En ik zal je minder hard aanpakken," fluisterde ze, ik lachte, "Bedankt!" we liepen de woonkamer in.

"Jullie bleven lang weg," zei Trey, ik ging weer tegenover hem zitten.

"We hadden iets te bespreken, meisjesdingen," zei ik, ik grijnsde.

Trey keek me aan en lachte, "Laat maar, ik hoef het niet meer te weten."

Opeens hoorde we een stem, "Wat hoef je niet meer te weten?"

Een meisje met de zelfde kleur haar en ogen als Trey kwam de kamer binnen, ik denk dat het zijn Trey's zusje is.

"Hoi Len," zei Pilleca vrolijk, ze ging naast hem zitten.

Len werd een beetje rood, ik denk dat hij haar leuk vindt.

"Is het leuk tussen de meisjes zitten, Lennie," zei Trey plagend, Len gaf hem een klap voor zijn hoofd.

"Hey, het was maar een grapje, jemig, hoe bedoel je lichtgeraakt!"

We moesten allemaal lachen, iedereen, behalve Anna.

Ze was vroeger altijd blij en vrolijk, er was bijna geen dag wanneer ze niet lachte.

Maar nu…ik keek haar aan, ze glimlachte even en toen kreeg haar gezicht een emotieloze uitdrukking.

Ik vraag me af hoe ze zo is geworden…


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Trey**

"We waren net klaar met eten toen Anna zei, "Yoh, ga de afwas doen, Len, ga de vloeren boenen en Trey, ga de tuin vegen!"

"Ja Anna," zei ik gehoorzamend, ik durfde niet tegen haar in te gaan, Anna is zo eng als ze boos is…en hard dat ze kan slaan!

Ik liep de achtertuin in en keek naar de hoop bladeren die door de hele tuin lagen.

Kreunend pakte ik de bezem en begon met vegen.

**Angel**

Alleen Anna, Pilleca en ik waren nog in de kamer.

"Willen jullie voor mij even naar de winkel gaan," ze gaf me een lijstje.

We knikten en liepen de kamer uit.

Eenmaal buiten gekomen begon Pilleca te lachen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik.

"Je bent zo anders dan Anna," zei ze, we begonnen te lopen.

Dat was al de tweede die dat zei.

"Vind je?" Pilleca knikte heftig, "Is Trey jou broer?"

"Ja, omdat hij een jaar ouder is, doet hij alsof hij de baas is, maar ik hou van hem en ik zou niet zonder hem kunnen!"

Ik dacht aan Anna en mij, het was zo lang geleden dat we uit elkaar waren gehaald en nu ik haar weer terug had, besefte ik hoeveel ik eigenlijk van haar hield.

Pilleca zag dat ik een beetje van streek was geraakt en hield erover op.

"Vind je Trey leuk?" vroeg ze opeens.

Ik bloosde en Pilleca moest lachen, "Dat dacht ik al, en als ik het goed heb gezien ziet hij jou ook wel zitten."

Ik keek haar aan, "Denk je?"

"Ja, je had moeten zien hoe hij naar je kijkt!" zei Pilleca, ze keek me aan met een dromerige blik, kennelijk probeerde ze Trey na te doen.

Ik gaf haar een duw en we moesten lachen.

"Daar is de winkel, kom," ze trok me mee aan m'n arm en we renden de winkel in.

**Trey**

Eindelijk klaar, ik legde de bezem tegen de muur en liep naar binnen.

"Alsjeblieft Anna, mag ik…"

Anna onderbrak me en keek me aan, "Ga naar de winkel en zoek Angel en Pilleca, ze blijven wel heel erg lang weg!"

Ik zuchtte maar deed wat ze zei.

Ik pakte mijn jas en deed de deur open.

* * *

Ik liep de winkel in en dacht na, waar zouden meiden heen gaan in een winkel…?

Ik sloeg mezelf voor m'n hoofd, natuurlijk, de make-up afdeling!

Ik liep naar de make-up afdeling maar ik zag geen Angel of Pilleca, wel andere meisjes.

Een meisje stootte een andere meisje aan, "Moet je die jongen zien! Wat een lekker ding!"

Ik bloosde en liep snel naar een andere afdeling.

De afdeling met wat jongens leuk vinden.

Daar zouden ze vast niet zitten, dacht ik, ik wilde verder lopen toen ik opeens een meisje met blauw haar zag.

Ik begon dichterbij te lopen, nee, dat kan niet, is dat…

Pilleca!

Het was haar!

Naast haar stond Angel en om hun heen stonden allemaal jongens.

Ik sloeg mezelf weer, ik had het kunnen weten!

Pilleca gooide haar haar naar achter en begon heel erg te flirten, heel anders dan Angel, die leek de aandacht maar niet leuk te vinden.

Een jongen kwam op haar af, hij kwam steeds dichterbij, terwijl Angel steeds een stap naar achter deed.

Dat was de druppel!

Ik rende naar Angel en ging voor haar staan, "Ze is al bezet!" zei ik met een boze blik naar de jongen.

De jongen begon te lachen, "En jij bent zeker haar vriendje?Ga naar huis jochie, je mammie roept je."

De andere jongens begonnen te lachen, ik wilde hem een klap in z'n gezicht geven maar iemand was me voor.

Angel kwam achter me vandaan en gaf hem een klap, recht in zijn gezicht.

"Hou je mond over mijn vriend!" riep ze boos.

De andere jongens waren meteen stil, waarschijnlijk was dat de 'leide' van hun.

Mijn vriend…ze zei…mijn vriend!

Pilleca trok ons mee naar de kassa.

"Wat een engerds!" zei ze, terwijl ze betaalde, we pakten de spullen en liepen de winkel uit.

**Angel**

"Je sloeg die jongen hard hé," zei Pilleca terwijl we naar huis liepen.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, "Dat was zijn verdiende loon!"

Trey lachte, "Waarom ging jij naar de winkel Trey?" vroeg Pilleca.

Trey hield meteen op met lachen, "Ik moest jullie halen van Anna, ze vond dat jullie lang weg bleven."

Ik keek naar Pilleca, "Volgende keer ga ik wel alleen, je trekt te veel jongens aan!"

Pilleca trok een pruillip, "Ik beloof dat ik me de volgende keer zal gedragen," zei ze.

Ik lachte, "Goed, maar dan moet je me één ding beloven."

Ze keek me verbaasd, "Wat dan?"

Ik keek naar Trey en grijnsde, hij snapte het meteen en grijnsde terug, ik richtte mijn aandacht weer op Pilleca, "Geen geflirt meer!"

Even was ze stil, toen stak ze mijn hand naar me uit, "Deal!"

Ik schudde haar hand en we liepen naar de deur.

Pilleca liep naar binnen, Trey wilde haar volgen, snel pakte ik zijn arm vast.

Hij draaide zich om, "Ik wilde nog even zeggen…bedankt!"

Hij glimlachte naar me, "Graag gedaan, als hij nog een keer probeert aan je te zitten dan leer ik hem een lesje!"

Hij knipoogde en liep naar binnen.

Ik bloosde en dacht aan wat hij net zei.

Ok Angel, geef het maar toe, je vindt hem leuk!

Ik deed de deur achter me dicht en hing mijn jas aan de kapstok.

Nee, ik vindt hem niet leuk, dacht ik, ik keek om het hoekje en zag hoe Trey Len uit zat te dagen.

Of wel?


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Trey **

De volgende dag zag ik Anna en Angel in de tuin.

Ik verstopte me achter de deur, wat niet zo'n goed idee was.

De deur vloog open en Anna keek me boos aan.

Waarschijnlijk had ze me gehoord, al deed ik nog zo stil.

"100 push ups! En daarna ga je met Yoh en Len 5 kilometer rennen!" zei ze op een koude toon enze deed de deur met een klap dicht.

Zuchtend begon ik met m'n push ups.

1..2..3…

**Angel**

Anna keek me aan, "Sinds je makkelijk magie kan oproepen wil ik wel een zien hoe snel je dat doet."

Ze deed een paar stappen achter uit en gooide een steen naar me.

In paniek wist ik niet wat ik moest doen en ik werd geraakt, "Au!"

"Je moet leren je te verdedigen, hier!" ze gooide een zwaard naar me.

Ik ving het op en bekeek het, "Dit zwaard gaat al generaties lang in onze familie van de een naar de ander, het is gemaakt van magie."

Het was niet zo'n indrukwekkend zwaard, het was blauw met rode vlammen erop, ik voelde de hitte van de vlammen.

"Ik ga weer een steen naar je gooien, wees er dit keer op voorbereid."

Ik knikte en hield het zwaard goed in m'n hand.

Ik was van plan om met het zwaard de steen doormidden te slaan.

Anna gooide de steen, maar in plaats dat ik terug sloeg, verschijn er een vuurbal in mijn hand en ik gooide het naar de steen.

Ik keek naar mijn hand, deed ik dat?

Anna keek me onderzoekend aan, "Hm, ik snap het," ze liep naar me toe.

"Mag ik het zwaard?" ik gaf haar het zwaard, "We gaan eerst een tijdje aan je magie werken, daarna zien we wel of je het zwaard aan kan."

Ik knikte, opeens voelde ik me heel moe en ik zakte neer op de grond.

"Angel!" ik hoorde Anna m'n naam roepen en toen werd alles zwart.

**Trey**

Geschrokken rende ik naar Anna toe.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik bezorgd.

Anna negeerde mijn vraag, "Trey, breng Angel naar haar kamer, leg haar in bed en maak een washandje nat!"

Ik knikte en tilde Angel op, tot mijn verbazing woog ze heel licht, ik liep de trap op naar haar kamer.

Voorzichtig legde ik haar op bed en trok de dekens over haar heen.

Ik pakte een washandje uit de kast en maakte het nat.

Ik voelde aan haar voorhoofd, ze was heel heet.

Ik legde het washandje op haar voorhoofd.

Haar ogen gingen een beetje open.

"Trey…" zei ze vermoeid en toen gingen haar ogen weer dicht.

Ik pakte haar hand, "Maak je geen zorgen Angel, ik zal bij je blijven."

"Bedankt," zei ze, ik glimlachte.

Totdat je beter bent, zal ik voor je zorgen!

Anna kwam de kamer binnen, "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik.

"Ze is flauwgevallen."

Anna keek hoe Angel lag te slapen.

Ik stond op, "Blijf bij haar Anna, ze heeft je nodig."

Snel liep ik de kamer uit voordat Anna zich kon bedenken.

**Angel**

Ik deed mijn ogen open en keek om me heen, pijnlijk voelde ik aan m'n achterhoofd.

Anna zat in een stoel naar me te kijken.

Ik wilde m'n mond open doen om wat te zeggen maar Anna schudde haar hoofd.

"Je moet uitrusten."

Ik knikte, maar vroeg het toch, "Wat is er gebeurd?"

Anna ging bij me op bed zitten, "Je viel flauw, het zwaard zoog alle energie uit je."

Ik probeerde te glimlachen, "Laten we maar niet meer met het zwaard oefenen."

Ze glimlachte terug en voelde met haar hand mijn wang.

"Hier is je…" Trey stond in de deuropening.

Anna stond op en pakte het dienblad uit zijn handen.

"Blijf jij bij Angel," zei ze, Trey wilde wat zeggen maar Anna liep de trap al af.

Hij stond daar even, maar liep toen naar me toe.

"Hoe gaat het?" vroeg hij.

Ik was geraakt om zijn bezorgdheid.

"Het gaat wel, ik ben alleen een beetje moe."

Hij pakte mijn hand.

Ik bloosde, gelukkig zag hij dat niet.

"Blijf je bij me?" vroeg ik, Trey knikte.

"Als je wilt, anders wil…"

Ik onderbrak hem, "Nee, ik wil niet dat je weggaat."

Dit keer bloosde hij.

Ik deed mij ogen dicht en voelde Trey's hand in de mijne.

Ik glimlachte en algauw viel ik in slaap.

**Trey**

Ik keek hoe angel lag te slapen.

Ze leek net een engel, maar dan mooier!

Opeens hoorde ik iemand de trap opkomen.

"Kan ik binnenkomen?" fluisterde Yoh, zonder op antwoord te wachten liep hij naar binnen.

Hij gaf me een bord met eten en een beker met thee.

"Bedankt," zei ik, ook al had ik geen honger.

Yoh keek me verbaasd aan toen ik niet begon te eten.

"Wow! Je moet wel heel erg gek op haar zijn," zei hij zacht.

Ik zei niks, Yoh liep naar de deur, "Yoh…"

Hij draaide zich om.

"Wil je aan niemand vertellen dat ik Angel leuk vindt."

Yoh knikte en liep toen weg.

Ik pakte de lepel en begon te eten.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Angel **

Slaperig deed ik mijn ogen open.

Ik zag dat Trey nog bij me was, hij sliep in een stoel naast me.

Ik bloosde toen ik zag dat we nog steeds onze handen vast hadden.

Ik gaapte en keek op de klok.

Al half twee!

Zachtjes schudde ik Trey door elkaar, "Trey, wakker worden," fluisterde ik.

Langzaam deed hij zijn ogen open.

"Hoe voel je, je nou?" vroeg hij, hij liet mijn hand snel los.

"Ik voel me veel beter, ik heb zelfs honger!" ik stapte uit bed, Trey stond op.

"Ik ga even schone kleren aan doen, wil je…"

Trey knikte en liep snel de kamer uit.

* * *

Als een gek stormde ik de trap af.

Ik had zo'n honger!

Anna keek me blij aan, "Als je je beter voelt, zullen we vandaag verder gaan met de training?"

Ik knikte en ging naast Trey aan tafel zitten.

Anna keek naar Yoh.

Yoh schrok, "Vandaag hoef je niet te trainen, ik ben de hele middag met Angel bezig," zei ze.

Yoh zuchtte opgelucht en ging verder met eten.

Ik moest lachen, ik keek naar Trey, hij glimlachte.

Ik bloosde een beetje en glimlachte terug.

Pilleca keek me grijnzend aan.

"Wat?" vroeg ik.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, "Niks, helemaal niks."

Ik wist heus wel wat ze bedoelde, maar ik hield mijn mond, Anna en Yoh hoefde het niet te weten, al had ik een vermoeden dat ze het al lang door hadden.

**Trey**

Anna was Angel aan het trainen, Yoh was buiten aan het rennen en Len oefende met zijn zwaard.

Verveeld ging ik languit op de bank liggen.

Pilleca keek me aan, zoals alleen meisjes dat kunnen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik, ze kwam dichterbij en ging naast me zitten.

"Vindt jij Angel leuk?" vroeg ze.

Ik wist dat ze me dat een keer zou vragen.

"Ik eh…ja," antwoordde ik.

Ze grijnsde, "Ik wist het! Ik wist het! Jullie passen zo…" ik hield snel mijn hand voor haar mond.

"Sst, hou alsjeblieft je mond! Ik wil niet dat iemand het weet!"

Ze haalde mijn hand weg, "Goed, maar als jij er niks aan doet, doe ik het!"

Ik knuffelde haar.

"Trey! Je zet me voor schut voor Len!"

Ik keek haar grijnzend aan, "Dus je vindt hem leuk!"

Ze draaide zich om en begon naar de deur te lopen, "Dat gaat je niks aan!" en ze verdween.

Ik lachte, Len kwam de kamer binnen en keek me raar aan, ik liep naar hem toe en sloeg een arm om hem heen, "Zeg Len…"

**Angel**

Uitgeput ging ik op de grond zitten.

"Anna, ik kan niet meer!"

Anna hielp me overeind, "Nog een keer!"

Met tegenzin ging ik op m'n plaats staan, Anna gooide een paar ballen in de lucht.

In plaats om vuurballen te gooien, gooide ik ijsballen.

De ballen bevroren en vielen naar beneden.

"Leuk trucje, kom, je zult wel moe zijn."

Zou je denken!

We liepen de woonkamer in, Trey zat op de bank en Len zat naast hem.

Ik liep naar hem toe en ging met een diepe zucht naast hem zitten.

"Moe?" vroeg hij lachend, ik knikte en liet mijn hoofd op zijn schouder rustten.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en gaapte.

**Trey**

Ik keek hoe Angel lag te slapen.

Haar hoofd lag op mijn schouder.

Ik glimlachte, Len grijnsde naar me, "Zijn jullie nou eindelijk bij elkaar?" vroeg hij.

"Hoe weet je dat ik haar leuk vindt?" vroeg ik blozend.

Hij lachte, "Nou, dat is niet zo moeilijk te zien hoor!" hij wees naar Angel, "Volgens vindt zij jou ook leuk."

Mijn gezicht werd zo rood als een tomaat, Len lachte weer, "En hoe zit het met Pilleca en jij?" vroeg ik grijnzend.

Meteen hield hij op met lachen, "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg hij.

Maar ik wist heus wel dat hij wist wat ik bedoelde, "Ontken het maar niet, jij vindt mijn zusje leuk!"

Len pakte zijn zwaard en richtte het op me.

"Hou je mond of anders…" siste hij, ik knikte.

"Maak je geen zorgen, ik zeg niks, als jij niks zegt!"

Len dacht na, toen stak hij zijn hand uit, "Deal!"

Ik schudde zijn hand, "Prettig om zaken met je te doen, Lennie!"

"Dat was de druppel! Je gaat eraan!"

Ik grijnsde en wees naar Angel, "Je zult me maar een andere keer moeten vermoorden!"

Ik stak plagend mijn tong uit.

Len gromde en liep boos de kamer uit.

Ik zuchtte opgelucht, Angel opende haar ogen en keek me aan, "Je hebt geluk dat ik er ben!"

Ik schrok, "Wat heb je allemaal gehoord!"

Angel knipoogde, "Dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet!"

Ze stond op en liep de kamer uit.

**Angel**

Ik ging achter de deur staan.

Zal ik zeggen dat ik eigenlijk geen idee heb waar hij het over had…?

Nee!

Ik keek stiekem om het hoekje en zag hoe Trey onrustig heen en weer liep.

Ik grijnsde en liep de trap op.

Maar ik vroeg me wel af waar over hij het had…


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! dat ik nooit update! volgens mij heeft het zowat een JAAR geduurd voordat ik een nieuw hoofdstuk er bij had gedaan. SORRY! **

* * *

6

**Angel**

Ik keek op de klok en stapte vervolgens uit bed.

Ook al was het nog maar half zeven. (meestal kwam ik er pas uit als het negen uur was of later)

Ik deed een spijkerbroek aan met daarover een rood topje.

Ik had een keer gelezen dat de kleur rood jongens wild maakt, nou, ik hoop dat dat met Trey ook gebeurt als hij mij ziet.

Ikgiechelde en deed langzaam de deur open.

Mooi zo, iedereen slaapt nog!

Voorzichtig sloot ik de deur en liep zachtjes de trap af.

Ik ging op de bank zitten met m'n voeten op tafel.

"Als je het vies maakt, moet je het zelf weer schoonmaken!"

Ik schrok en keek op, Anna stond vlak voor me, ze grijnsde.

"En nou opschuiven, ik wil ook zitten!"

Gehoorzaam deed ik wat ze zei, "Hoe vroeg was jij wakker?"

"6 uur," zei ze kalm, mijn mond zakte open, "Wow!"

Ze lachte, dat zou ze vaker moeten doen, zo ziet ze er veel leuker uit!

Opeens hoorde ik een geklop.

Ik stond op en liep de kamer uit.

Ik deed de deur open, mijn ogen werden groot.

In de deuropening stonden mijn vader en moeder!

"Mam? Pap?" zei ik verbaasd, ze liepen naar binnen.

Mijn vader keek me boos aan en liep langs me heen naar binnen, moeder omhelsde me, "Ik dacht dat er wat ergs met je was gebeurd! Waarom ging je nou weg? Wil je dat NOOIT meer doen!"

Ik gaf geen antwoord, ze liet me los.

Dit was mijn kans! Ik rende de woonkamer in en keek naar Anna.

Ze stond in het midden van de kamer.

Ik wilde naar haar toe rennen, maar opeens pakte iemand mijn arm, "Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om weg te lopen stom kind!" zei vader, hij wilde me slaan maar Anna ging snel voor me staan en ving de klap op, dood zijn polsvast te houden,"Raak haar niet aan!"

Vader zei niks en werd nog bozer, "Hoe durf je zo tegen je vader te praten?"

"Puh! Vader? je was er nooit voor mij EIKEL!"

Dat Anna dat durfde te zeggen!

Moeder kwam de kamer binnen, "Anna!"

Anna zei niks, moeder wilde haar omhelzen maar ze ontweek haar.

"Jack! Rustig nou!" zei mijn moeder, maar mijn vader negeerde haar.

Hij pakte me bij mijn arm en sleurde me de keuken in.

"Dacht je dat je zo makkelijk van me af was?" hij keek me woedend aan. Wow! ik had hem nog nooit zo boos gezien!

Ik rukte me los, "Ik mag toch zelf we-?"

Opeens voelde ik een enorme pijn door me heen gaan, hij had me geslagen! Ik raakte met mijn hand mijn wang aan.

"Blijf van haar af!" in de deuropening stonden Anna, Yoh, Len en Trey.

Het was net alsof Trey's ogen vuur schoten.

"Hoe kan je, je eigen kind zo behandelen? Zei Yoh, zijn kalme relaxte gezicht stond nu op onweer.

"Het geeft niet jongens, ik kan het aan," ik keek naar vader, hij keek me verbaasd aan, snel rende ik naar Anna en de rest toe en gooide vuurballen naar hem.

Zonder enige moeite ontweek hij ze, "Je bent nog slechter dan ik dacht!"

"Nu is het genoeg! Korokoro! In het snowboard!" Trey's snowboard begon te gloeien, hij duwde me achter zich.

Anna pakte me bij m'n hand en haalde me weg van de keuken.

"Maar Yoh en de rest dan?" vroeg ik, ze keek me geruststellend aan, "Die kunnen hem wel aan!IK heb ze niets voor niets getraind!"

Ik knikte, wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig jongens!

**Trey**

"Yoh, Len! Laten we hem een lesje leren!" ze knikten.

Angel's vader lachte, "Jullie weten niet hoe sterk ik ben!"

Hij knipte me zijn vingers en opeens waren we in de achtertuin.

"Hij is sterk, maar wij zijn sterker! Bason!" Len rende op hem af.

Angel's vader ontweek het, en sloeg Len in zijn buik.

"Aah! Hoe kan dat!" Len sprong naar ons toe.

Angel's vader lachte, "God van de donder! Sta me bij!"

Verbaasd keken we omhoog, het werd donker, bliksemstralen raakten ons bijna.

"Kom onder me schuilen!" riep ik naar Yoh en Len, ik liet m'n snowboard groter worden zodat we er met z'n drieën onder pasten.

"Die man is sterk joh!" zei Yoh, hij hield zijn zwaard goed vast.

"Yoh, Trey! Laten we hem samen aanvallen!" zei Len, "Goed!"

"Ik ga links, Trey, jij gaat recht en Yoh valt in het midden aan! Klaar!"

De bliksemstralen hielden op, ik ging op mijn snowboard staan en keek naar Yoh.

"Nu!" schreeuwde hij, we renden op hem af, tegelijk raakte we hem.

Len links, ik rechts en Yoh in het midden.

Ik draaide me snel om en zag Angel's vader in elkaar zakken en verdwijnen, "Hebben we hem verslagen?"

Yoh schudde zijn hoofd, "Ik denk het niet.Snel! We moeten terug naar Anna en Angel!"

**Angel**

Waar blijven ze nou? Er zou toch niks gebeurd zijn!

Alsof Anna mijn gedachten kon lezen, misschien kon ze dat ook wel, zei ze, "Maak je geen zorgen. Er zal ze niks gebeuren, ik denk dat ze er zo aankomen!"

Ik keek Anna verbaasd aan, maar ik wist dat ze gelijk had.

Pilleca sloeg een arm om me heen, dat maakte me rustiger.

Opeens stonden Yoh, Trey en Len in de deuropening, uitgeput nog vol energie.

Pilleca rende naar haar broer toe en knuffelde hem, toen knuffelde ze Len.

Zijn gezicht werd helemaal rood. Wat lief! ik wist wel dat ze elkaar leuk vonden!

Anna liep naar Yoh toe, ze viel hem om zijn hals, hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Wat romantisch!

Ik keek naar Trey, hij glimlachte en liep naar me toe en sloeg zijn armen stevig om me heen, "Ik ben zo blij dat er niks met je gebeurt is!" fluisterde ik.

"Als jij maar niks hebt! Verder maakt het mij niet uit!" een traan liep over mijn wang.

"Angel…ik…" net op dat moment verscheen vader in het midden van de kamer.

"Ik…ben nog…niet klaar met jullie!" hijgde hij, toen werd ik echt boos.

"Nu ben ik het zat! Ga weg! Verdwijn!" schreeuwde ik, de grond begon onder ons te beven maar dat interesseerde me niet, een cirkel van vuur omsingelde vader.

Het vuur raakte hem en hij schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

"Ik hoop dat je verbrandt in de hel!" schreeuwde ik.

Toen het stopte met beven was er niks anders over van vader dan een hoopje as.

Ik keek naar de plaats waar moeder stond, maar er stond niemand...

Ik was zo uitgeput dat ik niet meer op mijn benen kon staan, net op tijd kon Trey me opvangen.

"Bedankt!" langzaam ging ik overeind staan, "Anna…"

Ze liep naar me toe, "Zeg maar niks." Ze gaf me het zwaard, "Als je wilt mag je hier blijven wonen."

"Ik wil niets liever zus!" ik pakte het zwaard aan, het was net alsof ik weer kracht kreeg.

Mijn lichaam begon even te gloeien en toen werd het weer normaal, "Betekent dit dat…"

Allemaal knikten ze, ik glimlachte blij"Je bent nu een shamaan!"

* * *

**sorry dat ik nooit heb geupdated! niet dat het iemandwat boeit...**

**ieder geval, dit was hoofdstuk 6 R&R please! ik heb nog meer hoofdstukken dus maak je geen zorgen!**


End file.
